Secret
by trunksfan001
Summary: Lemon. Straight out that's it. Small story at the start and a tiny bit at the end but I'm not really sure it makes too much sense... Anyway if you dont like yaoi dont read this!


I really should be finishing the last chapter to one of my other stories but i just finished reading Ouran High... and i can't get this idea out of my head!

I believe i have just become obsessed with anything related with Ouran high school host club now... I watched the anime and it wasn't enough I read the WHOLE manga series in a week but I need more! So i started reading fanfics and now i have this idea... yes it's just a lemon smut but... i can't get the twins out of my head! I really think Hikaru should have ended up with Haruhi... even if i knew it'd be Tamaki...

Anyway enough of my rambling! On with the story!

Disclaimer: i don't own OHSHC or its characters

:* :* :* :* :* :*

I can still hear the music and voices of all the people enjoying themselves at another one of my parents parties, everyone careful with what they say and to whom, after all you never know who may come in handy to know in the future. Everyone hiding things behind their eyes, judging even, believing they are better than each other.

Me on the other hand, after spending a year abroad I have grown quiet bored of these same old events and formalities I no longer wanted to hide my secret but I knew I still had to. Mad more at myself than at anyone else I made a few excuses and have retreated to my room to lie down and think over my own secret.

I hear the door slowly creak open and a dim light filter through the room, the door shuts and the light disappears. I was wondering how long it would take my twin before he would come and check up on me.

I pretend I am asleep, even as he lifts the blankets and crawls into the bed with me.

"I know you're awake" he whispers so lightly in my ear it makes the hair stand on the back of my neck. He wraps an arm around my waist pressing his body to my back, sending a warm tingling sensation throughout me.

I almost forget to breathe as he carelessly runs the tips of his fingers up and down my stomach. His lips softly brush my shoulder blade, I think I let out a slight moan as his other hand runs up the back of my leg, teasingly moving to my inner thigh but then back out and up to my left bottom cheek where he tightens his grip and now my body is anticipating his next move yet it doesn't happen.

My member starts waking, yearning for him to touch it or for his hand on my rear to move just slightly more to the centre.

I'm not sure how much more I can take, I want him just to grab me and have his way, I'm feeling harder than I think I've ever felt before.

If he doesn't do something soon I'll just reach down myself, I know my body is twitching waiting for something to happen, I know he likes watching me like this but I don't think I can wait any longer. Just as I'm about to vocalise this problem, his hand slowly reaches the base of my tool. He slides his palm all the way to the tip and teases the tip with his fingers before wrapping them around it and gently sliding his hand up and down in a slow but repetitive motion.

I know my hips are responding to his actions by faintly bucking forward into his hand, trying to make his movements speed up just that little bit more so I can fully enjoy the blissful feeling running through my body.

Unexpectedly the hand on my behind which I had forgotten about with everything else that had been happening, slowly and softly began tracing circles edging closer to the centre. On its own my body reacted pushing my behind out trying to get my brother's hand just that little bit closer.

He continued to pump my member, his hand tightening slightly.

His other hand had reached the bottom of my spin and was cupping one of my cheeks as his fingers moved at an agitating slow pace. I'm feeling like I'm about to burst, I know I'm almost there it won't take me much longer, not with how much my brother is teasing me.

"Please take me" I breathe out as his hand moves lower and even closer to my hole.

He doesn't respond just continues his ministrations to my front and back. The hand on my member beginning to speed up just enough I can't help but let out a moan.

At the same time as I moan, one of the fingers on my rear reaches its destination and without warning the tip is inserted making me cry out.

It's a mixture of pain and pleasure, it's what I wanted yet the intrusion was unexpected. My brother completely stops both of his hands; he releases my member and lightly pushes me onto my stomach so my behind is more exposed. His finger is still slightly inside of me, I know I've relaxed so I shift my hips backwards to let him know he can go in further.

I feel his soft kisses run up my back, sending little warm tingles wherever his lips land. Gradually his finger slides further inside of me.

I hear his other hand shuffling around in the draw next to the bed but I am unable to look as my head is now in the pillows. Suddenly I feel something cold squirted around my hole and his finger; it makes me shiver because of how cold it feels.

Slowly he pulls his finger almost all of the way out of me and then edges it back in at the same pace. Soon all the pain is gone and I hear myself groan and move back into his hand wanting to speed up.

He grabs my hip with his other hand to stop my actions which annoys me somewhat but its short lived as I feel another finger start joining the other. Again it slightly hurts but the pain disappears faster this time and I begin moaning into the pillow as he starts twisting his fingers inside stretching me.

I gasp as he hits my sweet spot; he must have taken note of my reaction as he hits the same spot again. Once more I feel the burning sensation letting me know I won't be lasting much longer. I want to let my twin know but I can't stop myself from moaning long enough to speak.

Then he adds a third finger and my mind can't think straight enough to want anything else other then this pleasure. "I'm going to cum" I call out as i feel the bliss beginning to take over my body but just as I believe I'm about to see starts he removes his fingers.

"You'll have to wait for me before you can do that." My twin whispers in my ear. I look over my shoulder at him pouting, since I was so close and just wanted release.

The sight before me turns me on even more if that's possible. My brother was rubbing himself while watching me, the look on his face made me want him to hurry up and take me. Then I had an idea, I turned around and knelt in front of him. I looked up at him with the most sensual face I could think of before bending down and taking him in my mouth.

I lightly began sucking and moving my tongue around the head but hearing his husky moans I started sucking harder and bobbing my head further down his shaft. When his moans were constant and getting louder I stopped and reached up to kiss him with as much passion as I could muster. "Now will you take me?" I whispered as I kissed down his neck, knowing it was one of his sensitive spots as it was on me.

Roughly he turns me around and pushes me to the bed. Once more I feel the cold of the lubricant gel as he rubs it around my hole again. His hands stop and I know he's putting the gel onto his member, it may only be a few moments but to me the waiting felt like hours.

I hold my breath as I feel his head in position. He grabs my hips to give himself leverage.

Lightly and gently he pushes forwards, honestly I'm not sure what is better, this slowness or if he slams in and waits until the pain is gone and I've adjusted. He believes this way is better and that it doesn't cause me much pain where I believe getting it over and done with faster is better so we can get to enjoying it quicker.

He begins pulling out slowly, the feeling makes me moan. Quickly he pushes forwards again, I feel him hit the right place "More" I groan.

Soon he's got a rhythm going that has me constantly moaning, I feel that sensation heating me up once again. I think he must have known because his pace increases.

My twin reaches around and grabs my forgotten member making me moan louder than before. "Oh, harder"

He complies, tightening his grip and pumping me faster, while still moving himself at the same pace it feels wonderful but that's not what I wanted. I support my weight with one arm and reach up to cover his hand with my own. He understood what I was getting at and returned his hand to my hip where he pulled himself harder into me. I could see the stars starting to fog up my vision as I began tugging my own member; I was almost there just that little bit more.

I felt myself begin to tense up and then there I was, seeing white and collapsing into the pillows in front of me.

I heard and felt my brother reach his own climax and soon he had collapsed on top of me breathing heavily.

Carefully he pulled out and lay down next to me, pulling me to him in a warm embraces. Once he caught his breath he kissed me and grinned. "You should pretend to be asleep more often." He softly kissed the tip of my nose before closing his eyes and tightening his grip around my waist.

Confused by his comment I lay there thinking about it, at last I think I understood what he meant. I smiled and kissed him on the nose like he had done to me to hear him lightly snoring. I closed my eyes and drifted off into my own dream world.

My parents and all of their party guests completely forgotten. Who needed to care about the rules of the world while I had Hikaru at my side in our own little world.

:* :* :* :* :* :* :*

So... how was it? That was my first try writing a yaoi fic.

I wasn't going to write their names in it at all so people could decide who they wanted which ever position but... i did have it in mind of which one was whom and couldn't resist that last line...

Anyway let me know what you think!

Trunksfan001


End file.
